The present invention relates to a floor mat and foot rest unit in which the foot rest is removably integrated with the floor mat.
Plastic floor mats are often placed under a desk chair to protect the floor or carpet and/or to permit relatively easy movement of the desk chair. Foot rests are also known. However, a problem which exists with a foot rest and floor mat combination is that the foot rest tends to slip or move on the smooth topside surface of the floor mat when foot pressure is placed against the foot rest.
In the floor mat and foot rest unit of the present invention, the foot rest may be simply and quickly anchored to and/or removed from the floor mat. When so anchored to the floor mat, the foot rest functions quite well in its resting and supporting function and without slipping or moving about on the smooth topside surface of the floor mat. Moreover, the incline of the support surface of the foot rest may be easily and simply adjusted to accommodate the comfort of the user, and the foot rest may be folded to minimize space requirements during shipping and storage.
In one principal aspect of the present invention, a floor mat and a foot rest unit comprises a substantially planar floor mat having an underside and a topside and having a slotted opening extending between the underside and topside and spaced from an edge of the mat, and a foot rest comprising a plate having front and rear edges and adapted to receive a foot of a user in a supporting and resting position. The front edge of the plate is removably positioned through the slotted opening with the front edge at the underside of the floor mat, and a major portion of the remainder of the plate and the rear edge is positioned at or above the topside of the floor mat. A support supports the plate adjacent its rear edge.
In another principal aspect of the present invention, cleats are on the underside of the floor mat for engaging a carpet upon which the floor mat may rest, and the underside of the floor mat is devoid of the cleats adjacent the slotted opening and front edge of the plate.
In still another principal aspect of the present invention, the cleats are of a given length, and the plate has a thickness which is not substantially greater than that given length.
In still another principal aspect of the present invention, the plate includes a flange which defines the front edge of the plate, a hinge, preferably a living hinge, for hinging the flange to the major portion of the plate, and the flange is positioned through the slotted opening at the underside of the floor mat.
In still another principal aspect of the present invention, a latching projection is on the plate adjacent to the slotted opening and at the underside of the floor mat to removably latch the plate to the floor mat.
In still another principal aspect of the present invention, the support supports the plate at an inclined angle to the topside of the floor mat.
In still another principal aspect of the present invention, the support is mounted to and extends from the plate, and the support includes a hinge, preferably a living hinge, adjacent the plate to permit the support to be adjusted to extend from the plate at differing angles.
In still another principal aspect of the present invention, the support is a plate.
In still another principal aspect of the present invention, the support supports the plate of the foot rest on a surface other than the floor mat.
In still another principal aspect of the present invention, the support includes cleats on an edge opposite the plate of the foot rest to engage a carpet to support the plate of the foot rest.
In still another principal aspect of the present invention, the plate of the foot rest is bowed upwardly from the topside of the floor mat.
In still another principal aspect of the present invention, a floor mat and foot rest unit comprises a substantially planar floor mat, a foot rest comprising a plate having front and rear edges and adapted to receive a foot of a user in a supporting and resting position, the plate being fixed adjacent the front edge to the floor mat, and a support for supporting the plate adjacent its rear edge and on a surface other than the floor mat.
These and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will be more clearly understood through a consideration of the following detailed description.